


【SD】Different Sammy

by Smoky_Mars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Valentine'sDay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoky_Mars/pseuds/Smoky_Mars
Summary: *有提到不同时期的米x丁的部分（非多p）*情人节小甜饼…大概？*有一点点NC-17部分（我尽力了）
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 11





	【SD】Different Sammy

你可以找出多个形容词来描述温彻斯特兄弟，奇怪的、倒霉的、温暖的、伟大的……甚至是——呃，乱伦的，但绝对绝对不可能是他妈的正常的。  
不仅仅是因为他们搞在了一起，还有他们与众不同得不可思议的生活。他们上过天堂下过地狱，躯体被记不清多少个物种伤害、撕扯，或是占据，猎魔的生活紧张而危险，在他们拯救了这该死的世界那么多次之后，谁他妈还会记得他们是一对乱伦的兄弟？  
至少Dean Winchester不在乎——他甚至承认自己享受与Sam的每一次性爱。  
由于他们情况的特殊，Dean亲眼见证了各种各样的Sam。有小小sammy girl，有披着Sam皮的五花八门的恶魔或是天使，有嗑恶魔血上瘾的Sam，有失去了灵魂的Sam……几乎每一个都令他焦头烂额。  
然而Dean承认，每一个Sam都带给了他超棒的性爱体验——即使有时Dean想一枪崩了他。  
并且Dean也不得不承认，如果让他在其中选择一个的话——他会选择18岁的刚与他搞上不久的Sam。  
那时的Sam年轻且精力旺盛，蓬松柔软的刘海垂下来，那双该死的puppy eyes总会拨动Dean的心弦，让他无可救药地沉沦下去。  
18岁的Sam是只金毛大狗狗，热衷于舔Dean的脸，一刻不停地索求。他太年轻，做爱时没有章法没有技巧，但是生猛、热情且不知疲倦，Sam硬起来的理由往往莫名其妙，出乎意料地突然扒下Dean的裤子，把他推倒在床垫上，贴心地托着他的后脑勺，柔软的舌头舔过他的上唇，撬开牙关，凶猛地吻着他，再到下巴，然后撕咬他的喉结，Dean会因此兴奋地喘息。Sam会啃咬他的乳头，在他的腹肌上留下印迹，含住他的阴茎做深喉，吸得他仿佛灵魂出窍。18岁的Sam还热衷于舔Dean的后穴，认认真真仔仔细细地给他做润滑。他不会说下流话，这种工作往往交给Dean，他会居高临下地望着在他腿间忙活的Sam，用“Sammy你吸得可真好”“你在学校拿高分是因为口活好嘛”“操我嘛Sammy”“Sammy girl想插我对不对”之类直白幼稚得可笑的dirty talk挑逗他。但其实只要Sam凑上来叫一声哥哥，Dean就会因背德的快感缴械投降。sam会咆哮，提起阴茎操近Dean的后穴，猛烈地操干直到他高潮。他做爱时总望着Dean，眼睛里满是浓浓的爱意与深深的渴望——那眼神让Dean骄傲，也让他疯狂。  
但从床伴角度来说，他会选择没有灵魂的Sam。那家伙是个大混蛋，但他的欲望不像Sam那么内敛，而是不加掩饰。他强壮得过分，能把Dean抱起来操，他喜欢让Dean跪下来吸他，然后把精液喷他一脸，因为Dean会因为被羞辱而兴奋——他甚至能用手指就让Dean高潮。  
现在呢？  
他和Sam都老了，他看见他弟弟的发际线逐年变高，头发变得灰白，他自己在酒吧也没有像年轻时候那么受欢迎了，他们的性爱由酣畅淋漓变得气喘吁吁——但Dean无所谓。  
他他妈的根本不在乎。他又不是因为他弟弟长得漂亮，或是做爱有多棒才允许他他妈的插进自己的屁股，他他妈的爱Sam，爱他的眼睛，爱他的声音，爱他的一切。  
他知道Sam也爱他，他知道Sam会为他做任何事。他就是知道。  
Dean打开手机。今天几号来着？2月14号。214……什么日子来着？他托着下巴沉思。  
他记性变差了，除了和猎魔有关的东西他几乎不记得其他。  
Sam去哪了？Dean东张西望，却突然被一个熟悉温暖拥抱锁进怀里。  
Sam低声在他耳边说：“情人节快乐，哥哥。”  
“Te amo。*”

**Author's Note:**

> Te amo：拉丁语“我爱你”


End file.
